Coralinerella
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: In honor of my new fave crossover couple. Coraline was just a servant working for her stepmother, until all the maidens of Phantomvile were invited for a ball, and with the help of her animal friends and with a little magic, she'll find true love before midnight!
1. Coraline's life

'Ojamajo13's production presents'

Offscreen people: _**Aaah, oooh**_

'Coralinerella'

Offscreen woman: _**Oh, Coraline**_

_**You're as lovely as your name**_

_**Oh, Coraline**_

'With the voice talents of:

Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones

Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock

Grey Delise as Kitty Katswell

Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy

Tress MacNeillie as Chip

Corey Burton as Dale

Candi Milo as Yzma

Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa

Hilary Haag as May Wong

Frank Welker as Persian

Kana Hanazawa as Shiemi Moriyama

Jeff Garlin as Perry Babcock

And

Bella Hudson as Bridget Verdant

_**Your a sunset in a frame**_

_**Though your dressed in rags**_

_**You wear a veral queenly grace**_

Original musical director: Oliver Wallace & Paul Smith

Original songs: Al Hoffman, Mack David

Original orchestration by Joseph Dubin

_**Everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**_

_**Oh, Coraline**_

_**If you give your heart a chance**_

_**He will lead you**_

_**To a kingdom of romance**_

_**There you see your dreams come true**_

_**Oh, Coraline**_

_**Oh, Coraline**_

_**There's the sweetest story ever told**_

We see a book entitled 'Coralinerella,' in the top of a bunch of books, three of them entitled _The Little Mermaid Princess_, _Once-Ler and the Homunculi_, and _Solaladdin_. Then, the Coralinerella book opens by itself as someone offscreen tells a story, _"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition, named Phantomville. Here in a stunning chateau, lived a widowed male Hedgehog named Silver and his beautiful adopted daughter Coraline."_

We now see a silver hedgehog with gold eyes with a white patch of fur on her chest wearing a white and gold gloves, and white, black, blue and gold boots named Silver the Hedgechog and a 5 year old girl named Coraline who was petting a horse named Angus while a dog like pokemon.

_"Although Silver was a kind, and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, he still thought his daughter needed a mother's care."_

Three figures staring through the windows are Yzma, Mimi and May. Being petted by Yzma was a cat like pokemon.

_"So, Silver married again. This time with a woman named Yzma, and that had two adopted daughters just at Coraline's age. They were named Mimi Tachikawa and May Wong."_

In a rainy night, we see Coraline, crying on the bed as Silver passed away. Yzma and her daughters saw his passing, until Yzma smirked evilly at Coraline.

_"However, it was upon Silver's death that Yzma's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Coraline's charm and beauty, she was truly decided to follow the interest of her daughters."_

_"Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Coraline was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. However, Coraline remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_

In a small mansion, three bird Pokemon who Taillows named Poppy, Summer and Solstice enter inside a bedroom to face a small bed. "Coraline! Wake up!" Poppy called to the person, Coraline on the bed who just simply turned away from the birds. "Coraline! Wake up!" Summer shouted but Coraline just put her pillow over her head and kept ignoring them. "What are we gonna do?" asked Solstice. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." said Poppy, "You two go inside the pillow."

Then, Summer and Solstice nodded and sneaked in Coraline's pillow, only for Coraline to sneak her hand out, scaring Poppy and Summer. "Coraline, come on. We're gonna be-" Solstice said, but was cut off when Coraline's hand approached her. Coraline giggled and sat on the bed. She was a girl with short dark blue hair tied in braids, freckles, and brown eyes, wearing an orange pj shirt and pants and now she's 11. "Well, serves you right for ruining people's best dreams." Coraline said.

Poppy, Summer, Solstice flew to the window. "But it's a lovely morning after all." Solstice said. "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, Solstice, but," Coraline replied, then sighed dreamily as she laid down and unbraided her left braid, "It was a lovely dream too." "What kind of dream, Coraline?" asked Summer as she, Poppy and Solstice flew up to Coraline. "What kind of dream?" Coraline said. "Yes." They answered. "Mmm-mmm. Can't tell." Coraline replied. "Why?" Three Tailows asked. "Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true, and after all..." Coraline explained, and then she began to sing while unbraiding the other braid.

Coraline: _**A dream is a wish**_

_**Your heart makes**_

As Coraline sang, a mess of other bird pokemon who were all named by Coraline came flying into Coraline's room.

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

A Spearow named Arrow tried to sing along, but a Noctowl named Nightshade shut him up. He then flew up to Coraline and sang, "La-la-la-la-la!"

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

Arrow flew back to Nightshade, who glared at him. He explained everything and she shrugged. Behind them, two animals: The first was a humanoid cat with tan fur, black short hair and green eyes wearing a black female spy suit with white boots named Kitty Katswell and next to her was a white mutt with black ears and nose and blue eyes wearing a black shirt named Dudley Puppy felt attracted to the song, and watched Coraline brush her hair.

Inside Dudley's room, a Flea named Hubert Dumbrowski or known as the Chief already woke up and yawned. He then saw that his jacket was tied up badly. He tried to untie it. Back with Coraline and the others, Kitty and Dudley was watching Coraline sing as she sat on the drawer.

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Then- Dong! The tower clock banged. Coraline glared at it. "Oh, that clock." she said, "Killjoy. I'm hearing. _Come on, get up,_ you say, _time to start another day!_" She then turned to Gadget, Moneray Jack, Coco, Natts, Dudley and Kitty and said, "Even he wants me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..." And with that she began to sing again.

Coraline: _**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

And with that, Coraline began to sing a bunch of "La-la-la"s. Poppy's sister Pepper, A Pidgey named Juniper, A Swablu named Sky, and a Pidove named Love adjusted her pillow. Coraline was already behind the partition. Meanwhile, Kitty was sending Dudley and the other boys to outside the room. "Come on, guys! You and you and..." Kitty said. "Shoo, shoo."

Meanwhile, Gadget and a squirel Tammy poured water into a bowl while Juniper, Pepper, Sky, and Love bathed the sponge until it was fully wet. The four plus some other bird pokemon took the sponge to Coraline, who was already naked (but luckily hidden by the partition). They squeezed the sponge, letting the water fall on Coraline. Meanwhile, Kitty plus a bunch of females began cleaning some clothes and getting stuff ready.

Blaze the cat: (getting a couple of Dragonfly hairclips out of the drawer) _**La-la-lyum-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la**_

Cream the Rabbit and Sally Acorn: (organizing the hairclips) _**La-la-ra-la-ra-la-la-ra-la-ra-la**_

Meanwhile, other female animals were cleaning up clothes, including a female lion named Kairi.

Kairi: _**La-di-ri-di-ri-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li**_

Blaze, Cream and Sally: _**La-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la-le-raa-la-da-da-di-da**_

_**La-ri-la-la-la-la-ra-ooh**_

Blaze and Cream finished polishing a pair of shoes, which Coraline put on. Coraline a blue sweater with stars on it, black velvet pants, and blue boots, along with a white apron. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror and placed the dragonfly hairclips as she sang.

Coraline: _**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

After Coraline ended the song, Kitty, Dudley, The Chief and three other animals named Manic, Sonia and Keswick entered the room euphorically and they came up to Coraline. "Wait a minute, guys! Calm down!" Coraline said, trying to calm down Kitty, Dudley and the others. When they finally calmed down, she asked, "Now, Kitty, what's all this buzz about?" "New animals in the house!" Kitty replied, "Brand new! Never saw before! Visitors! Visitors!" "Oh, visitors." Coraline said, then she picked up from the drawer two dress one pink and one indego, and said, "Well, they'll need dresses and..."

Dudley laughed and said, "No, no, what Kitty forgot to tell you is their both boys! Male! Male!" "Oh, that does make difference." said Coraline as she put the dresses back on the drawer and picked up two outfits: The first was a idianna jones type outfit with a fedora and a dark brown bomber jacket and the other was red hawaiin shirt with yellow flowerprint and she said, "Well I guess one of them can have the idianna jacket and hat and the other can have the Hawaiian shirt, and..." "We gotta take them out of the trap!" Dudley exclaimed. "Oh yeah I forgot they were in a trap." Kitty said slapping her forehead. "Yeah, they're both in a trap!" Manic and Sonia agreed. "Where? In a trap?" asked Coraline, then she stood up and walked out of the room, Kitty, Dudley and the others following her, as she said, "Why you did you say so?"


	2. New Comers and Persian

Coraline scurried down the stairs with Kitty, Dudley, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia following her, until she stopped when she saw four penguin named Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico and the others standing alongside a huge cage with two chipmunk one of them had a red nose both looked scared. "Now, now, calm down, everybody." Coraline said, trying to calm down the animals. Then she looked at the two chipmunks. "Aww, the poor little guys, scared to death." Coraline said sadly, looking at the scared girl.

Then Coraline turned to Kitty and Dudley. "Kitty and Dudley, maybe you need to explain the things to them." Coraline told Kitty and Dudley. "Okie-dokie, Cora. Okie-dokie." Kitty and Dudley gave a thumbs-up to Coraline as they opened the cage's door and went inside it. "Now, now, listen, lil' guys," Kitty told the two, who were about to punch them, but she and Dudley ducked, "Take it easy. Don't worry, guys."

Then they pointed to The Chief, Keswick, Manic, Sonia, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico and Coraline that were outside. "We like ya," Kitty smiled, "See? Even Cora likes ya. She's nice, real nice." Just then, the chipmunks calmed themselves down and smiled to Kitty and Dudley. "Uh, Okie-Dokie." They said as they walked out of the cage. "Well that's better." Coraline said with a smile.

She put on that hat and bomber jacket on the black nose chipmunk. "Well, let's just slip on, to see the size." As she moved onto the red nose chipmunk his shirt got stuck half way on. "It's a little snug." Coraline giggled, then she pulled the shirt back on the chipmunk as she said, "But it'll have to do." Then Coraline stood the two up as she said, "Now a name. I got one; you Chip (Points to the one with the Idianna jones outfit) and you Dale (points the other one)." "Likey, Chip and Dale?" Dudley asked to the two chipmunks, now named Chip and Dale, "Likey, likey?" "Yeah I guess." Chip said.

Coraline made it down the stairs but stopped and turned to them. "Now I gotta hurry. Keep Chip and Dale out of trouble, Kitty and Dudley," then she turned to them, "And don't forget to worry them about the persian." Then she continued downstairs. Kitty and Dudley nodded and than turned towards the two. "Look, have you saw a Persian?" Kitty asked. "Uh Persian?" Dale asked. "Yeah, Persian, that's him." Dudley said, "Mean, sneaky. Jump onto you. Bite you! He's big as a house!" Then he made persian sounds such as laughing and snarling as scared Dale that hiding below the stair as Chip rolled his eyes at him. "So you get it?" Kitty asked. "Uh, kinda." Chip and Dale nodded. "Okie-dokie."

Meanwhile...

Coraline got into the corridor, and closed the door. Then she went over to the HUGE windows and opened the curtains. Then she went over to one of the rooms and opened its door. Inside the room, there was a cat-like pokemon sleeping beside a bed. The cat-like pokemon was white with a red gem. He wore a red collar. This was Persian. Persian suddenly wakes up, and he looks at Coraline. "Here, kitty, kitty." Coraline whispered to him. Persian just yawned. "Come, kitty, come on." Coraline whispered.

Persian just turned his back to her. "PERSIAN, COME HERE!" Coraline shouted lowly, yet Persian could hear it and he turned to Coraline. Persian just stepped out of his bed and walked up to Coraline. Then Persian yawned again as he scratched the floor. Suddenly he stopped when Coraline closed the door. "I'm sorry if your Highness doesn't likes to have early breakfast." Coraline said as she walked up to the stairs with Persian as Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale looked behind a pillar and Persian glared at them and he and Coraline went downstairs as she said, "It's certainly not my idea of having to feed you first. But it's orders. Come on." "That's Persian, right?" asked Chip as she imitated Persian's silly walking. "Yup, that's Persian." Kitty told them. Dale laughed as he said, "Dale get Perisan and- Chreeech!" Then he was about to walk up to Persian when Kitty, Dudley, and Chip stopped him. "NO! Don't do it, Chip! Persian isn't funny, well a little! He's EVIL!" Dudley told the young girl.


	3. Breakfast Time!

Meanwhile, Coraline and Persian had arrived at the kitchen, where a sleeping Doberman like pokemon who snored in it's sleep. It had black and orange fur with a devil tail and red eyes with white horns, a bone like necklace with skull on the front, rib like bone on his back and bone bracelets around each leg. This was Houndoom. "Houndoom?" called Coraline while coming over to where Houndoom was, and then she shouted, "HOUNDOOM!"

By the time, Houndoom had bitten the rug, and she was about to rip it off when he woke up. Houndoom then calmed down, stopped biting the rug, and turned to Coraline, who petted him as he said, "Dreaming again. Was chasing Persian?" Houndoom nodded. "Got him this time?" asked Coraline. Houndoom nodded in agreement. Coraline then scolded, "That's bad."

Houndoom was completely shocked with what Coraline said. Persian snickered menacingly. "What if they had heard you upstairs? You know there are orders." Coraline said as she walked up to a shelf and put a teapot and a few teacups on a tray, "So if you wanna stay on your nice, warm bed, you got to get rid of this dreams. Do you know how?" Houndoom shook his head. "Just learn to like Persians." Coraline shrugged. Houndoom's jaw then dropped.

Persian then walked around Houndoom as Coraline said, "No I mean it. Persian has good points too. Example, he..." Coraline paused for a moment. "Well, sometimes he..." she paused again. Persian slightly smirked. "Well, there must be something good about him." Coraline shrugged. Persian glared at Coraline as Houndoom burst into laughter. Then Persain got an idea.

He went over to Houndoom and scratched his face. Houndoom growled at the cat-like pokemon in response. "MEOW!" Persain shouted, startling Coraline. "Houndoom!" She said as she went over to Houndoom and dragged him to outside the door, "Oh, Houndoom, let's go outside. I know it's hard for you, but at least we should try get all together."

Coraline then frowned at Persian as she gave him his bowl of cereal while she said, "And that includes YOU, Your Majesty." Coraline then picked up a small bag with corn grains and went outside as Persian kept glaring at her. "Breakfast time! Ev'rybody up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!" shouted Coraline to the animals as Kitty, Dudley, Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia came up to a window as they saw Coraline sprinkling the grains around as the animals came up to her. "Come on, guys! It's breakfast time!" Kitty exclaimed as she, Dudley, The Chief, Keswick, Manic, Chip and Sonia ran up to somewhere. "Breakfast? Oh, breakfast!" shouted Dale as Dudley grabbed his arm and Dale came along.

Soon...

Kitty stopped wide-eyed and Dudley, Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia bumped into her and the seven saw Persian. "Uh-oh, it's Persian! How we're gonna get out?!" shouted Kitty. The five seven animals behind something but Dale kept walking until Chip tugged him where they were hiding. Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia gathered around Kitty and Dudley as they spoke, "Listen, I got a plan. One of us will sneak out and trick Persian to chase them," Kitty pointed to a wall with a hole near a broom, "to that spot, and keep him there. Then we go out. Right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Kitty and Dudley backed away as they held out their hands with their index finger up as Dudley said, "Now let's choose someone. Back away!" The others turned around in the same position as Kitty and Dudley. "Twirl your fingers around ours." Kitty said. The others twirled their fingers around Kitty's and Dudley's. "Now STEP OUT!" shouted Dudley.

The others then untwirled their fingers from Kitty and Dudley's finger. Kitty and Dudley looked at their fingers and realized; they were the chosen one as they looked at each other. Chip and Dale were shaking hands with them. Eerie music played as Manic, Keswick, and Sonia looked down in sadness, and The chief waved goodbye to Kitty and Dudley, who waved back. Then they got courage and stepped out of there hiding place.

Kitty and Dudley tip-toed to where Persian was as Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic, and Sonia watched. The cat-like pokemon was boredly eating his bowl of cereal. Dudley hid under Persian's arm and motioned to the others that they was going to kick Persian's arm so his face would fall onto the bowl. Dale started to laugh but Chip, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia shut him up and shh noise.

Dudley then finally kicked Persian's arm sending the cat-like pokemon's face into the bowl. Kitty then munched a few cereal, then spat it out on Persian's face. Persian then started to chase Kitty and Dudley until they entered the hole. The others came out and went to outside. It looked like Kitty and Dudley's plan was working... or not?


	4. ChipmunkPersian Chase

Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia finally reached Coraline, who was feeding the chickens plus the family horse, AppleJack. Soon, Coraline saw the six friends shouting, "Cora! Cora! Over here!" Coraline giggled, "There you are, I was wondering." she then served a bowl of corn grains to Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia each as she said, "Alright, breakfast is served."

Chip, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia walked away with their bowls but chickens, who hadn't ate, saw Dale's bowl and tired snatching. Dale gasped and grabbed the bowl, shouting, "Let go! Let go now!" Soon the chickens made Dale let go of the bowl and fell on the ground, just when Coraline was shooing, "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo! Away! Come on!" Coraline looked over at Dale. "Poor little Dale." she gave him the whole sack of corn, "Here Help yourself." Dale smiled with glee and picked up the sack.

He then walked away, just as Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia reached for the entrance. They peeked in and saw Kitty and Dudley still trying to distract Persian. Kitty took her headband off and she did a 'come-on' handmove to Persian. Dudley then did a handsign to The Chief, Chip, Keswick, Manic and Sonia (with Dale following them) to come in and go on. However, in his hurry, Manic let half of his bowl fall to the ground, but Dale caught it.

Suddenly the half-bowl and sack fell off the chipmunk's grip, startling Persian. Kitty and Dudley saw Persian and gasped when she saw Dale, gathering up the corn with Chip helping. Persian smirked evilly as Kitty and Dudley tried to gain attention, but they couldn't. Dudley grabbed Persian's whiskers and pulled one off, but still not attention. Persian walked, slowly towards Chip and Dale as they kept having trouble with the cereal. Kitty pulled off the fur, still no use. Chip and Dale stacked up the sack and half-bowl and realized that they can't reach the bottom, so they used their teeth. Kitty and Dudley covered their eyes, while Chip and Dale walked.

Suddenly, they faced Persian, who opened his mouth as a lion roar was heard. Chip and Dale screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Persian stopped them and about to attack them. Kitty and Dudley grabbed the broom and whacked Persian, making the chipmunks escape. "Where's Chip and Dale?" Dudley asked. "Don't worry Dudley, they got away." Kitty said to him. After Persian regained focus and tried to find Chip and Dale, what he saw is a tiny of them, climbing on the cover of the table. Persian smiled, when it saw them.

At the kitchen...

Meanwhile Chip and Dale sat behind the cup, panting. "Well at least we're away from that mean old Cat pokemon." Dale said. But what they didn't know is that Persian lifted the cup and trapped them. Persian grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing. "**Coraline**!" a female voice called. "All right, all right! I'm coming! Sheesh, morning, noon, and night!" Coraline began to make breakfast as Persian began to hide, until she walked off.

Persian went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Chip and Dale. Persian smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where Chip and Dale is, but he took cover, when Coraline came back. Coraline placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Persian grabbed the cup, but he noticed that their on the pans. He searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Coraline walking back, so he hid, again. Coraline poured hot water, as Persian waited for her to walk off.

After Coraline walked off, Persian went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone! "**CORALINE**!" the voice called once again as Coraline held on to the pans and one on top of her head, while Persian followed her. Persian kept a close eye on the pans, until he spotted Chip and Dale, who is looking around. Persian walked up the stairs and hid himself, getting ready to grab Chip and Dale.

Coraline kept walking up the stairs, until her boot slipped off; she turned around. Persian grabbed the cup, but there is no Chip and Dale. Persian watched her, as Coraline entered a bedroom. "Good morning, May, sleep well?" Coraline asked. "Humph! If you care!" May's voice replied, "Take that ironing and have done in an hour; one hour, you hear?" "Yes, May,"

Coraline walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes. Persian looked in, but the door slammed on his nose. He watched Coraline and began to hear something, but nothing. "Good morning, Mimi," said Coraline, while Persian snuck towards the other room. "Well, it's about time, don't forget the mending," said Mimi's voice, "And don't take all day getting it done either." "Yes, Mimi," Coraline walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Persian's nose again and try to listen as Mimi clear her throat. "Well, come in, child, come in!" said a female voice from the last room. "Good morning, stepmother," Coraline walked into the last room, while Persian snuck towards it. "Pick up the laundry and get on with you duties," Yzma's voice ordered. "Yes, stepmother," Coraline walked out and closed the door. Persian was about to get in, but he got slammed again; he looked at Coraline, who is holding more clothes, and he tried to listen. Persian grumbled.

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from Mimi's room. Chip and Dale went out of the door, until they were captured by Persian. "Mother, oh Mother, Mother, Mother!" Mimi shouted as she ran out of her room, she had brown hair and brown eyes wearing pink pj top and bottoms. Mimi saw Coraline who was wondering what was going on. "You did this! You did this on purpose! Mother, Oh Mother, Mother, Mother!" Mimi snapped as she ran to Yzma's room. "Now, what'd you do?" May asked coming over to her. May had long light blue hair tied in two pigtails and dark blue eyes wearing dark blue pjs.

May then raced to Yzma's room. "She put it there, two big ugly Chipmunks, under my teacup!" said Mimi. Coraline gasped and saw Persian. "Alright, Persian, what did you do to him?" Coraline asked. Persian showed his hands, showing her no Chip and Dale. "Oh, you're not fooling anybody," Coraline picked him up by his fur, "We'll just see about this, come on, let him go," Persian lifted up his foot. "No, the other one, come on!" Persian lifted up his other foot, showing Chip and Dale. "Oh, poor little Chip and Dale." Coraline said sadly. Chip and Dale ran off. Persian glared angrily at her. "Geez, Persian, won't you ever learn?" Coraline asked. "Coraline!" Yzma called. "Yes, step-mother," Coraline walked toward the room, while May and Mimi walked out as Persian followed Coraline. "Are you going to get it?" Mimi smirked.

"Close the door, Coraline," said Yzma. Coraline closed the door, leaving May and Mimi. May shoved Mimi to look through the keyhole, but Mimi shoved her back. They both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

At Yzma's room…

At Yzma's room, Kairi stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble. At the bed laid the most scariest looking woman ever created wearing thick purple eyeshadow, purple hat with a large light purple feather, a dark purple dress and heels. This was none other than Yzma. "Come here," said Yzma, while Persian hops onto the bed and lay down next to Yzma, as Coraline walked towards it, while Yzma stared at her, not happy. "Oh please, you don't think…" said Coraline. "Hold you tongue!" said Yzma as Coraline closed her mouth. "Now…" she chuckled, "It seems we have time on our hands..." "But I was trying to…" Coraline tried to explain. "Silence!" Yzma snapped, as Coraline got shut up again. Yzma then explained, "Time for finish practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it! And the windows upstairs and down, wash them! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…" "But I just…" said Coraline. "Do it again!" snapped Yzma, "And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…" Persian looked at her. "Oh yes, and one more thing, see that Persian gets his bath." Yzma concluded. At this, Persian is shocked and mutters silently, "Persian..."


	5. Perry's Plan

During the day, by the window of the royal castle, a few birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because a gold crown was thrown out, breaking the window. "My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough!" someone shouted from inside; inside of the castle is a man with short dark brown hair, brown-grey eyes with a goatee wearing a red plaid shirt over a white one, jeans, and brown loafers. This is Perry Babcock, the king of Phantomville. "It's time for him to marry and settle down!" Perry shouted.

Coming out from behind a chair was a young girl with short green hair and brown eyes wearing glasses wearing a light blue shirt, red skirt, and red slip on shoes. Her name was Bridget Verdant. "Of course, your majesty. But we must be patient." Bridget said. "**_I AM PATIENT!"_** Perry roared and threw the ink, as Bridget took cover. Perry calmed down, "You know I'm not getting any younger. I want to see my grand-children before I go." "I understand, your majesty," said Bridget. "No, no you don't know what it means to see your only child," Perry said showed Bridget a picture of himself and a little baby boy, Norman, then he showed the pictures of him growing up, "Grow farther, farther and farther,"

He showed a picture of Norman, now a young man. "He loved me in this desert old palace. I want to hear the little paddle of little feet again," Perry began to cry. "Now, your majesty," Bridget got out a tissue and blew her nose, "Perhaps we could let him alone." "Let him alone?!" Perry snapped as Bridget ran to the table. He then added, "With his silly romantic ideas?!" "But sire, imagine of love," said Bridget. "Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions," Perry pushed the books away and placed the little statues of a boy and a girl, "So we're arranging the conditions." "But your majesty, if the prince should suspects…" said Bridget, worried, as she pointed to the boy figure. "Suspects, bah! Look, the boy's coming home today, isn't it?" Perry asked. "Yes, your highness," Bridget replied, backing away on the table. "Well, maybe we should try out a ball to celebrate his return." added Perry, coming on the table. "Good one, your highness," Bridget stuttered. "If all the eligible of the maidens in my kingdom just…" Perry chuckled, "Happen to be there, why he bound to show his interest one of them, isn't it?" Perry grabbed Bridget by the chest, **_"ISN'T IT?!"_** "Y-y-y-yes, your highness," Bridget replied. "The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!" Perry said happily.

Bridget fell out of the chair, while Perry laughed, "It can't possibly fail," Perry noticed that Bridget had a knight helmet over her head. "Can it?" asked Perry. "Yes, uh no, sire…very well, sire. I shall arrange the ball for…" said Bridget. "Tonight," Perry finished. "Tonight. Tonight? But sire…" Bridget tried to explain. "Tonight! And see that every eligible maid is there, understand?" Perry asked and walked away. "Yes, your majesty," Bridget replied, very glum. She sensed that this ball was going to be a disaster... or was it?


	6. Getting ready for the ball

At the house, Yzma, Mimi who wore a dark pink cowgirl like outfit, brown gloves, pink short socks, black and white sneakers with a pink cowgirl hat, and May wore a dark blue and red sleevless shirt, jean skirt, and sandals, are in a room, practicing a song. "The pear in shape of a toad," said Yzma, playing the piano, while Mimi began to play her flute as May began to sing horribly.

May: (singing horribly) **_Sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet nightingale_**

On the couch, Persian covered his ears. He couldn't stand that horrible voice.

**_High-high-high-high-high above me_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet nightingale_**

Persian walked out of the room and slammed the door. As he walked, he saw Coraline singing the same song, only in a prettier way, while she's cleaning the floor.

Coraline: **_High-high-high-high-high above_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet nightingale_**

Persian walked down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Coraline.

**_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet…nightingale_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Sing sweet_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale…sing_**

**_Oh sing sweet nightingale_**

**_Oh sing sweet_**

**_Oh…sing…_**

Suddenly, she saw Persian, jumping around, leaving his paw prints all over the floor; he smirked evilly as Coraline saw that he made a mess all over the floor. "You mean ol' pokemon!" Coraline snapped as she threw the wet rag. Persian kept jumping, leaving his tracks on the floor. "Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Coraline grabbed her broom, about to whack Persian with it, but she heard a knock from the door. "Open in the name of the King Perry," a boy name Neil, shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters.

Coraline opened the door as Neil handed her the letter as he said, "An urgent message from his imperial majesty." Behind the pillar, Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale watched to see what's going on. "Thank you," said Coraline, closing the door. "From the king, what's it say, Cora?" Kitty asked. "Yeah, what does it say?" Chip, Dale, and Dudley added. "I don't know, he said it's urgent," Coraline replied as she heard May's horrible voice, "Maybe I should interrupt... the music lesson." Coraline smirked, walking upstairs. Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale giggled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

(At the room where Yzma, Mimi and May were...)

May: **_Sing sweet night and gale_**

**_Sing sweet night and gale_**

As May sang the last tone, Mimi's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out, that cause May to mess up, by the flute hitting her neck. May glared at Mimi as she got her finger out. "You clumsy…" May grabbed the flute and bonked Mimi's head; Mimi looked around as May handed the flute back to her. "You did it on purpose!" Mimi bonked May back and they began to argue. "Girls, girls!" said Yzma, "Remember, self-control,"

As Yzma began to play the piano again, she heard a knock from the door. "Yes?!" She asked. Coraline entered the room, holding the letter, "Coraline, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…" "But this just arrived from the palace," said Coraline. "From the palace!" Mimi and May ran towards Coraline. May grabbed the letter, trying to read it, but Mimi wants to read it as well. As they were about to fight, Yzma held the letter, breaking up the fight. "I'll read it," said Yzma as Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there's to be a ball." "A ball!" the girls gasped. "In honor of his highness, prince Norman," Yzma continues. "Oh, the prince," the girls gasped. "And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend," Yzma finished. "Why, that's us!" said May. "And I'm so eligible," Mimi added.

Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale laughed silently as Kitty did a 'You're kidding me' hand gesture while Dudley made a degusted look. "Why that means I can go too," said Coraline. "Her dancing with the prince," May laughed as Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale glared at her. "I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" Mimi asked mockingly and she and May laughed. "Well, why not?" Coraline asked, "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend,'" "Yes, so it does," Yzma 'smiled', "Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done." "Oh, I will I promise," said Coraline, grinning. "And if you find something suitable to wear," said Yzma. "I'm sure I can, oh thank you, step-mother," Coraline said as she closed the door. "Mother, did you just realize what you just said?" May asked. "Of course, I said **IF**," Yzma replied, putting emphasis on the 'if'. "Oh, if," May smiled as she and Mimi chuckled, while Yzma chuckled as well.

At Coraline's room…

Meanwhile in Coraline's room, she took out a navy blue and silver version of Aurora's dress with a silver star Amulet. "Isn't it lovely?" Coraline asked "It was my birth mom's." "It looks a bit old," said a fox named Tails. "Well it looks a little old-fashioned, but I'll fix that," Coraline said putting the dress on a stand. "How you gonna do it?" Dale asked. "Wait a minute," Coraline got out the book, "There should be some good ideas here,"

She turned a few pages, until she found a perfect model sheet of a dress that looked like Coraline's mother's, but with a few changes. "Ah-Ha! Here it is," she showed it to her friends. "Oh, that's very nice," said a rabbit named Dani Banks. "I like it," Kitty added. "How will you do it?" Chip asked. "I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and beads to make it pretty and then I…" said Coraline, but she was cut off when she heard May's voice call her. "CORALINE!" May called from downstairs. "Oh, now what do they want?" Coraline asked. "Coraline!" Coraline sighed, "Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait." "Coraline! Coraline!" "All right, all right, I'm coming!" Coraline walked out of the room, leaving her friends. "Poor Cora," Dudley sighed, "Every time when she find a minute, that's the time when they're begin it! Cora, Cora…" "Coraline!" shouted May from downstairs. Dudley and Kitty glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her foster family calling her. With that, the two began to sing.

Dudley: **_Cora, Cora_**

**_Night and day is Cora_**

**_Light the fire, fix the breakfast_**

**_Wash the dishes, do the laundry_**

Pashmina, Bijou and Sandy: **_And the sweeping and the dusting_**

**_They always keep her hopping_**

Dudley: **_She'll go around in circles_**

**_Till she's very, very dizzy_**

**_Still they holler_**

Kitty, Pashmina, Bijou, and Sandy: **_Keep her busy, Cora_**

"Yeah, keep her busy," Dudley sighed, "You know what? Coraline's not going to that ball." "What?" Kitty asked. "Not going?" Amy asked. "What did you say?" Hamtaro and Oxnard asked. "You'll see…they fix her," said Dudley, "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." "I hate to agree but Dudley's got a point." Kitty said. "Poor C-C-Cora," said Chip and Dale, very sad. Kitty thought for a moment then away, and has an idea, "Hey we can do it!"

Kitty: **_We can do it, we can do it_**

**_We can help poor Cora_**

**_We can make this dress so pretty_**

**_There's nothing on it really_**

The animals gasped, loving Kitty's idea as they gathered around the book.

Everyone: **_We'll tie a sash around it_**

**_Putting it through it_**

**_She'll dance around the ball_**

**_She'll be more beautiful of all_**

**_In a lovely dress will make for Cora_**

The bird pokemon flew in, helping the animals working on the dress.

**_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry_**

**_Gonna help poor Cora_**

**_Got no time for dilly-dally_**

**_We got to get it going_**

Chip and Dale: **_We'll cut it with the scissors_**

Dudley: **_And I can do the sewing_**

Kitty: **_Leave the sewing to the women_**

**_You go get some trimming_**

Everyone: **_We'll make a lovely dress for Cora_**

**_We'll make a lovely dress for Cora_**

Dudley, Chip and Dale climbed down through their hiding spot. "Hurry, Guys!" Dudley said to his friend, and then he chuckled, "Coraline's gonna have a surprise!"


	7. Yet Another Chase

Dudley opened the door, as he, Chip and Dale watched Mimi and May giving a bunch of clothes to Coraline. Coraline held the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when Yzma stopped her. "And Coraline," said Yzma. "Yes?" Coraline asked. "When you're through and before you begin your other chores such as bathing Persian, I have a few little things," Yzma finished. "Very well," Coraline sighed as she walked out of the door. "Mother, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, like this sash!" Mimi snapped as she threw down her pink sash as Dudley, Chip and Dale watched. "You should talk these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!" May kicked her sapphire beads to the floor. "Trash!" May said as she left with Mimi and closed the door. "Come on, now be careful," said Dudley walked out. "Okay, real careful," said Dale as he Chip following Dudley, but what they didn't know is that Persian is sleeping on the stool.

Dudley, Chip and Dale ran towards the pink sash threw earlier. Dudley chuckled, "We can use that." "Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Dale, but suddenly, Dudley and Chip hushed him, "Look, it's Persian!" The three began to drag the sash below the stool Persian slept. Suddenly, Persian opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. He looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Persian stared at it at the other side.

Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Dudley, Chip and Dale. Persian began to attack them as Dudley, Chip and Dale jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Persian tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Persian is now prepared to attack if they ever come out. Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Dudley, Chip and Dale. Dudley pointed to Chip and Dale, showing him the beads May threw down earlier. "Oh, beads!" Dale giggled, very excited.

Dudley and Chip gasped and hushed him up, while they looked at Persian. The Pokemon saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Persian sat on the beads, smirking at them. Dudley, Chip and Dale saw him, "Ugh way to go." Chip snapped as he whacked Dale in the back of the head but Dudley whispered to Chip and Dale's ear. Persian watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Dudley coming out.

Persian got out his claws and watched Dudley, walking towards him, but Dudley walked to the other side. Persian saw Dudley humming the song as he pulled the buttons out. Persian got up and walked slowly towards Dudley. The dog smiled, while distracting Persian. As Persian continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Chip and Dale, sneaking to get the beads, but Persian sat on them again as Chip and Dale got back into the hole. Persian looked at Dudley as he kept getting the buttons.

Persian has a plan by taking the beads with him. Chip and Dale gasped, while Persian went closer to Dudley, getting ready to attack him. Dudley, suddenly, threw one button at Persian's nose and that got Persian angry. Dudley jumped into a pile of clothes followed by Persian.

Meanwhile, Chip and Dale got out of his hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Persian began to search for Dudley, but Dudley is behind him and watched Chip and Dale, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden they tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Persian's attention and Dudley closed his eyes. Persian grabbed Dudley, but he dodged it and went back into the pile with Dudley chasing him.

While Chip and Dale gathered up the pieces, Dudley got through the sleeve, follow by Persian, but he got stuck. Dudley helped Chip and Dale, picking up the pieces, while Persian slithered towards them. Dudley picked up the pieces quickly. As Dale picked up the last piece, Persian is in front of him, but Dudley and Chip grabbed Dale and got back to help the others making Coraline's dress.

(At Coraline's room...)

Back at Coraline's room, the animals, continued to make Coraline's dress as they sing the song Coraline sang.

Everyone: **_A dream is a wish your heart makes_**

**_When you're fast asleep_**

Pashmina and Penelope held the measuring tape as Bijou read the inches. Sandy, Maxwell, and Dexter drew the lines.

**_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_**

**_Whatever you wish for, you keep_**

Suddenly, Pashmina grabbed her scarf as she glared at Dudley, Chip and Dale, who were using the scissors.

**_Have faith in your dreams_**

**_And someday_**

The bird pokemon flew up, holding the threads and holding it tight. Dudley, Kitty, Chip and Dale placed the pins on the dress.

**_No matter how your heart is grieving_**

Chip and Dale: **_If you keep on believing_**

Dudley and Kitty: **_The dreams that you wish will come true_**

Kitty, Bijou and Sandy began to sew the dress. Cream and Cosmo measured on top of the dress and Cosmo told Kitty how many inches. "Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Kitty counted the laces as the bird Pokemon picked up the lace. Dudley, Chip and Dale gathered up the thread and whistled at Dani. "Alright," They signaled Manic, Tails, and Sonic as they use their strength to pick them up. Dani picked up the thread and slid it threw the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sewing. Poppy and Summer tied the sash, making a bow. Dudley cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.


	8. Coraline's heartaches come back

The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every maiden went to the ball to meet prince Norman. Back at Coraline's home, the limousine driven by Mitch stopped and Mitch looked up. Coraline saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Yzma opened it, "Yes?" "The car is here," said Coraline. "Oh,"

Yzma saw that Coraline is not wearing the dress she made, "Why Coraline, you're not ready." "I'm not going," said Coraline, not facing Yzma. "Not going?" Yzma smiled as May and Mimi watched, grinning, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time." "Yes, goodnight," Coraline walked away. Yzma and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

At Coraline's room...

Coraline walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely…completely wonderful." she smiled.

Suddenly, some sort of light got Coraline's attention as she turned around. Poppy, Summer, and Solstice opened the closet, revealing her new dress; it looked similar to what it was before, but the sleeves were shorter, there was a pink sash on the bottom, and sapphire beads next to it. "Why, it's my…" Coraline gasped. "Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the animals shouted. "H-H-H-Happy birthday!" Dale and Dudley shouted. "No, no, no!" Kitty and Chip snapped. "Well, I've never dreamed of it," Coraline picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much."

Later...

At the living room, Yzma was wearing a ball gown version of her dress, Mimi wore her hair down, a short sleeved pink and white dress with a heart design going around the edge of the skirt, a fake gold crown, white shoulder length gloves, and pink shoes while May wore a dark blue and red Cheongsam and dark blue slip on shoes.

As Yzma leads the girls, she told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his highness, be sure to…" "Wait!" Coraline called that got the others' attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

May and Mimi looked shocked as Yzma stood there. Dudley, Kitty, Chip, Dale and the others watched from upstairs. "Coraline?!" asked May. "How did-?! She can't-?!" agreed Mimi. They began to act like spoil brats, until Yzma hushed them. "Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Coraline?" Yzma asked, while Coraline smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word," Yzma walked towards her as Coraline looked startled and sort of scared.

Kitty and Dudley has a bad feeling about this as Chip and Dale looked concerned. Yzma continued, "How very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch; don't you think so, May?" "No, I don't. I think she's…" May gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her, "Why you little thief!" Chip and Dale were about to attack them, but Kitty and Dudley pulled them back, while May shouted, "They're MY beads! Give them here!" May yanked the beads away from Coraline's neck, breaking them. "Oh no!" Coraline shouted. "Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!" Mimi ripped her own sash away from Coraline.

Suddenly, May joined Mimi by ripping half of Coraline's dress off. They kept yelling at her as Coraline begged them to stop. "Girls, girls! That's quite enough," Yzma opened the door as the girls walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself," Coraline stood there, wearing her now-torn dress. "Goodnight," Yzma smirked, closing the door. Coraline ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while the animals watched her. It looked like all hope was lost for her, or was it?


	9. Shiemi helps Coraline

At the farm, AppleJack and Houndoom saw Coraline running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Spirit and Houndoom walked out of the farm, looking sad. Kitty, Dudley, Chip, Dale, the Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia also looked sad. "Oh no, none of this is true," Coraline cried, "It's just no use," what she didn't know is that sparkles floated towards her, which got the others attention, very confused, "No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing."

As Coraline kept crying, the sparkles formed into a pretty young teenage girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink kimono. The girl comforted Coraline. "Nothing, my dear?" the girl asked, "Oh, you don't really mean that." "Oh, but I do," said Coraline, not knowing who she's talking to. "Nonsense, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am," the girl smiled, which got Coraline startled, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that." "The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" Coraline looked at her ruined dress. "Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the girl. "Miracles?" Coraline asked. The girl nodded, "Watch,"

Suddenly, she realized that something is missing, "What in the world did I do with my wand? I was sure…" "Wand?" asked Coraline. "That's strange, I almost…" the girl kept searching for something. "That means you're my..." Coraline gasped. "Your Fairygod sister, Shiemi Moriyama, yes." The girl, Shiemi said and then she winked to Coraline, "Anyway, where is that wand?"

Shiemi then realized something and puts her hand in front of her. "I forgot, I put it away," she said. Then, Shiemi held her hand up, and now it was holding an light pink wand. "Look what she did," said Kitty. "How did she do that?" Dudley and Dale asked. "Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a pomegranate." Shiemi pointed at a pomegranate somewhere. "A pomegranate?" asked Coraline. "Yep, now the magic words," Shiemi now remembered and tried to make her wand work until it activated. She waved her wand as her magic flew towards the pomegranate, making it move.

Shiemi: **_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo_**

**_Put 'em together and what have you got_**

**_Bibpity bobpity boo_**

The pomegrante ran down and sat on the ground, after the animals took cover.

**_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibpity bobpity boo_**

**_It'll do magic believe it or not_**

**_Bibpity bobpity boo_**

The stem from the pomegrante began to grow, while AppleJack and Houndoom got out of the way.

**_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_**

**_But the thingamabob that does the job is_**

**_Bibpity bobpity boo_**

Chorus: **_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibpity bobpity boo_**

**_Put 'em together and what have you got_**

**_Bibpity-bobpity-bibpity-bobpity-bibpity- bobpity-boo_**

The Pomegranate turns into a large berry colored limocoach. "Wow It's amazing!" Coraline said. "Yes, isn't it?" Shiemi asked AppleJack, "Now with an elegant limocoach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…The Animals." AppleJack looked shocked. "Animals?" Chip asked. "Isn't it nice, why we'll have a limocoach in eight," Shiemi waved her wand, "Just a wave of my wand and will finish the trick. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Then Kitty, Dudley, The Chief, Keswick, Sonia and Manic got transformed into humans; Kitty was a human with a black dress, Chief was human wearing a brown suit, Keswick was human wearing a white suit, Sonia was human wearing a red and purple dress, and Manic was human wearing a green suit. "Good gravy, what did I do? I was sure there were five of them, there should be one more,"

Shiemi spotted Chip and Dale, who was hiding, "There you are," The two ran off, until Persian is in front of them, holding a cage. "Bibpity bobpity boo!" Shiemi chanted. Chip and Dale were human with a dark brown suit, with Persian on it. Persian lifted the cage and found out that Chip and Dale is not here. He noticed that Human Chip and Dale is glaring at him and he roared, scaring Persian. Persian fell into the water and ran off as the magic chased him. "Poor Persian," said Coraline. "Serves him right, I say," said Coraline, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a human." "You're kidding me." Coraline said. "But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too,"

Shiemi used her magic and it lifted AppleJack towards the driver's seat, "For instead of a horse, why the driver of course. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Shiemi's magic turned AppleJack into a human lady with long blonde hair tied in ponytail wearing a fancy looking cowgirl outfit. "Wow!" AppleJack said. "Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes. The finishing touch. And that's you," said Shiemi. Coraline smiled thinking it was her turn but saw the magic float past her and over to Houndoom. "Yes Houndoom, that's right; you'll be footman tonight. Bibpity bobpity boo!" Houndoom turned into a man with black and orange hair wearing a black, orange and silver outfit. "Well, hop in, Coraline, we can't waste time," said Shiemi. "But…" Coraline tried to explain. "Now, now don't try to thank me," said Shiemi. "Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress-" said Coraline. "Yes, it's lovely, love-" Shiemi then saw the dress was torn, "Goodness gracious, girl! You can't go in that,"

Coraline rolled her eyes slightly as Shiemi began to measure her. "Let's see, your size, your eye color. Simple, yet adorable. Just leave it to me, what a gown this will be! Bibpity bobpity, Bibpity bobpity boo!"

Coraline's gown transformed into a beautiful gown which was midnight blue almost black sleevessless dress with silver paneling with two large stars pinning the sides and the straps with silver sash, a necklace was a silver star gem, white shoulder length gloves, diamond earrings, a dark blue and silver domino mask, and dark blue shoes with silver stars on the front. Her hair grew to her shoulders and on her wrists were dark blue bracelets with a silver star on the front. "Oh, it's such a lovely dress," said Coraline, very happy. She then showed the dress to the others as she added. "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?"

She than showed them her bracelets "And these are Star Bracelets. They even shine." Coraline walked up to Shiemi. "Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." Coraline said as she twirled around. "Yes, Coraline but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," said Shiemi, "You have only till midnight…" "Oh till midnight. Thanks so much." Coraline said. "Now, now, just a minute you must understand," Shiemi continued, "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." "Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for," said Coraline. "Yes, young lady, I… Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, the ball can't wait," said Shiemi as Coraline got into the limocoach, "Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!" Shiemi waved goodbye and winked back to Coraline, who now is on her way to the ball. The buggy rode through the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.


	10. So this is love

At the castle, the ball goes on as Wilt introduces the maidens to Prince Norman, a young man with spiked brown hair and grey-brown eyes wearing a red hoodie over a light blue shirt with orange rimming, jeans, and white and red sneakers. "Paulina, daughter of Howard." Mitch introduced as Paulina came up to Norman. Perry and Bridget watched from above as Mitch introduced, "Bonnie Rockwaller, daughter of Mrs. Rockwaller."

Norman yawned as he looked at Perry. "I can't understand it!" Perry pounded his fist, "There must be a least one who make a suitable mother!" Bridget hushed him, "Your Highness." "I mean a suitable wife," said Perry.

(Meanwhile...)

Meanwhile, Coraline looked around in the castle and walked, as the guards watched her. "Er... Hello there." she said sheepishly to the guards then she walks towards the hall.

(Back in the ballroom...)

Meanwhile, May and Mimi were next as Mitch introduced, "May and Mimi, daughters of Yzma." The girls walked towards Norman. Norman rolled his eyes as the girls curtsied. "Here it goes again..." he muttered under his breath. Perry shivered, "I give up. Even I could expect the boy to…" "Well, if I may say so, sir, I did try to warn you, but you are incurably romantic," Bridget chuckled, "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail," Bridget continues the story, "The prince bowing to the assembly,"

As Norman bowed, he stops and sees Coraline, who is looking around. "Suddenly he stops; he looks up. For a low there she stands, the girl of his dreams," Bridget narrated. Norman walked past May and Mimi, while they wondered where he is going. "Who she is or where she came? He knows not nor does he care. For his heart tells him that here," Bridget added as Norman walked towards Coraline and held her hand, which made Coraline startled; he bowed and she curtsied. "Here's the maid that's destined to be his bride," Bridget completed as Perry smiled that his son has found a maid.

Bridget chuckled, "Pretty plot for fairy tales, sir, but in real life," Bridget chuckled some more as Perry glared at him, "It was for doom to failure." "Failure, eh?" Perry laughed, very happy, "Take a look at that, porpoise girl!" Perry and Bridget looked at Norman, who kissed Coraline's hand, "Who is she, do you know her?" "No sire," Bridget replied, "I've never seen her before." "That's one thing in her favor. The waltz, quick the waltz!" Perry ordered. A girl named Lulu (True Jackson VP) smiled and began conducting the band. Perry shouted at the other servants, "Lights! The lights!" but almost fell off the balcony but Bridget grabbed him.

At the ball room, Norman and Coraline began to waltz as the lights dimmed. Perry chuckled and nudged Bridget, "Failure, huh?" Bridget chuckled sarcastically as Perry yawned, "Well, now for a good night sleep." "Quite so, sire, I believe I have to…" said Bridget. "You will stay right here," Perry pushed Bridget back on the chair, lightly, "See if they're not disturbed and when the boy proposes, notify me immediately." "Notify me immediately," Bridget mocked. "And remember!" Perry shouted, which got Bridget scared, "If anything goes wrong…" Perry does a slice motion across his neck and left, dancing his way to his room.

Meanwhile, Yzma and the girls are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Norman and Coraline, but they didn't know that Coraline's here. "Who is she, mother?" Mimi asked. "Do you know her?" May added, "Well, the prince knows her, but I never seen her before." "Nor I, but she's certainly is…" Yzma noticed something familiar, "Wait, there is something familiar about her," Yzma followed them, as they waltz outside. Yzma paid close attention, but the curtains closed in front of her. Bridget cleared her throat smiling. Outside, Norman and Coraline kept waltzing, smiling at each other.

Woman singer: **_So this is love_**

**_So this is love_**

**_So this is what makes life divine_**

**_I'm all aglow_**

**_And now I know_**

Man and woman singer: **_The key to all heaven is mine_**

Norman and Coraline walked outside, towards the fountain.

**_My heart has wings_**

**_And I can fly_**

**_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_**

Norman and Coraline continued waltzing to the beautiful field.

**_So this is the miracle that I've been_**

**_Dreaming of_**

**_So this is love_**

The couple sat on the handle of the stair; they were going to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight. Coraline gasped, "Oh my goodness!" "What's the matter?" Norman asked. "It's midnight," Coraline replied. "Yes, so it is but why…" said Norman. "Goodbye," Coraline began to leave to get back home before the spell breaks. "Now, now wait, you can't go now," said Norman. "Oh I must, please, please I must," Coraline begged. "But why?" "Well, I…oh the prince I haven't met the prince." "The prince? But didn't you know…"

The bell rang at the clock tower. "Goodbye," Coraline ran off. "No wait, come back, please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?" Norman asked, "Wait, please wait!" Coraline ran through the curtains as Bridget slept on the chair, "Goodbye." Bridget waved goodbye, but realized that she's leaving, "I say, young lady!" "Wait!" Norman shouted, but he is blocked by the other women.

Coraline ran downstairs, but she noticed that one of her bracelets came off and was about to get it when she saw Bridget coming down the stairs. "Young lady, señorita!" Bridget shouted, picking up her bracelet, "Just a moment!" Coraline didn't listen as she went back to the limocoach and she and her friends drove off. "Stop that limocoach!" Bridget shouted, "Close those gates!"

The gates began to close, but Coraline and the others made it out in time. Bridget gasped, "Follow that limocoach!" the guards rode their horses, going after Coraline. The chase began as the clock's bell kept ringing. As the bell ranged, her limocoach had changed back into a pomegrante.

The bell ranged one more time and the humans changed back to normal. Kitty, Dudley, Chip, Dale, The Chief, Keswick, Manic and Sonia ran on two legs, until Kitty stopped them. AppleJack and Houndoom had changed back to normal, as did also Coraline's dress changed back into her torn one.

Coraline, AppleJack and Houndoom ran out of the road, taking cover. The guards' horses ran, smashing the pomergrante. "I'm sorry," Coraline apologized, while Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale stood next to her, "I guess I forgot about everything. Even the time…but it was so wonderful. He was so handsome and when we danced…I'm sure that even the prince couldn't have been more…more…oh well, it's over and…" "Cora, look, look a bracelet," said Kitty and Dudley. "Yeah, your slipper," Chip and Dale added. Coraline realized that she's wearing that other bracelet and she took it off. "Thank you, Shiemi, wherever you are." Said Coraline, "Thank you so much for everything."


	11. The Search begins

Back at the castle all the lights went off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Bridget stood in front of the door of Perry's room, where he sleeps. Bridget pretends to talk to Perry, "Perry, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind this Star Bracelet. Yes, I'll do it," Bridget was about to knock the door, but he can't, "No…I just can't." Bridget heard laughing coming from Perry's room; she looked through the key hole.

At Perry's room...

In Perry's room, Perry is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Perry pretended to be a horse as two blue-haired kids sat on his back. They are having fun, until one of the kids bonked his scepter on Perry's head.

Perry woke up when he heard a knock from the door. "Well, come in," said Perry, "Come in!" Bridget entered the room, going to tell what happen, "Your majesty…" "So, he's proposed already," Perry shook Bridget's hand, "Tell me all about it. So where did she live?" "I didn't get a chance," Bridget replied. "Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," said Perry, "Arrangement for the wedding, invitations and national holiday, all that sort of thing." "But…" Bridget tried to explain. "Here, have a popsicle, take a few more," Perry shoved one in Bridget's mouth, chuckling. "But, but, but…" "Better be right pass this early." "But, if you just only listen…"

Perry got out his sword, "And for you my friend…" "Your Highness, please," Bridget begged. "A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…" Perry wondered, "By the way, what title would you like?" "Sire, she got away," Bridget finally told the man. "She got away? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…" Perry stopped at the moment, when Bridget told him, **_"SHE WHAT?! _**Why you…you…you traitor!" Perry held his sword, very angry as Bridget stood back. "No sire, remember your blood pressure!" Bridget panicked. "**_PIECES!"_** Perry sliced Bridget's popsicle in half; she gasped. "No sire, no!" Bridget ran behind the chair. "**_SABOTAGE!"_**

Perry sliced the chair as Bridget ran by the table, "You're in league with the prince all along!" "I tried to stop her," Bridget slid under the table, "But she vanished to thin air!" "Unlikely story!" Perry slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. Bridget jumped up. Bridget jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true! All we could find is the star bracelet!" "The whole thing is a plot!" Perry jumped after Bridget, about to attack him, but Bridget dodged. "But he loves her! He won't rest until he finds her; he's determine to marry her!" "What? What did you say?" Bridget jumped way to the chandelier, "Norman, he'll marry no one, but the girl who fits this bracelet," Bridget showed him the slipper. "He said that, did her?" Perry laughed, "We got her!"

Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed the Goofy Holler when they landed on the bed. "But this bracelet may fit any number of girls," said Bridget. "That's his problem. He's giving his word, we'll hold him to it," said Perry. "No, no your highness, I have nothing to do with it," Bridget refused. "You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom and if the bracelet fits," Perry held his sword close to Bridget's face; Bridget gulped, "Bring her in." "Yes, your majesty," Bridget understood.

The next day...

That day people gathered at the gates of the palace, reading the important rule about whoever fits the Star Bracelet will marry Norman. Little do they know the only one who fits the bracelet is a certain Star wearing maiden...


	12. Locked Up!

At Coraline's home, Yzma walked upstairs looking for Coraline. "Coraline! Coraline! Coraline! Oh, where is that-" "Here I am," Coraline opened the door. "Oh, my daughters, where are they?" Yzma asked. "I think they're still asleep." Coraline replied. "Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!" Yzma ordered as Coraline hurried back. "I wonder what's the matter." Kitty wondered when he was with Coraline. "What's the matter with her?" Chip asked. "I don't know, let's find out." Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale ran to another hiding spot.

In May's room, Yzma opened the door, "May…May." "What?" May asked, very tired. "Get up, quick this instant! We haven't a moment to lose." said Yzma as she walked to Mimi's room. "Mimi, Mimi!" Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale watched her, "Get up, Mimi!" "What for?" Mimi asked yawning. "Everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom," Yzma replied. "Hurry now, he'll be here any moment." "Who is?" May asked. "The grand duchess," Yzma answered. "He's been hunting all night." "Hunting?" "For that girl, the one who lost her bracelet at the ball last night. They'd set he's madly in love with her." "The duchess?" May asked. "No, the prince!" Yzma replied.

Coraline gasped, holding the tray, "The prince." She dropped the tray. Yzma gasped when she heard a breaking noise, "You clumsy fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters dress." "What for?" May asked. "If he's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?" Mimi asked, covering up with a blanket. "You two, listen to me." She yanked the blanket away. "There is still a chance that one of you can get it." "One of us?" May and Mimi asked. "Why, mother? What do you mean?" "Just this, no one, not even the prince knows who that girl is." Yzma replied. "We know, we know, it's Coraline!" said Dale and Dudley, but Kitty and Chip hushed them.

Yzma didn't listen before she continues, "The star bracelet is their only clue. Now the duchess has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one can be found the bracelet fits, then by King Perry's command, that girl can be the prince's bride." "His bride." Coraline whispered. "His bride?" May and Mimi asked. They jumped out of bed and gathered up the clothes and gave it to Coraline who smiled dreamingly. "What's the matter with her?" Mimi asked. "Wake up, stupid." May snapped. "We gotta get dressed." Mimi added. "Dress, oh yes," she handed the pile to Mimi. "We must get dressed." she walked out of the rooms as Yzma and the girls stared at her. "Mother, did you see what she did?" Mimi asked. "Are you just going to let her too?" May asked. "Quiet!" Yzma hushed them while watching Coraline enter through the door.

Yzma looked sternly at her and followed Coraline, who is dancing like last night. Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale watched Yzma through the door. "What's she going to do?" Dale asked. "I don't know, we gotta watch her, come on," said Chip as he, Kitty, Dudley and Dale quickly took cover as Yzma walked upstairs, Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale entered another hiding spot and followed her. On the ceiling, they saw Yzma continued walking upstairs.

At Coraline's room, Coraline brushed her hair, until Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale entered the door, calling Coraline's name, warning her about Yzma. "Huh? What?" Coraline asked, until she saw Yzma from the mirror, locking the door from the other side, "Oh no, no, please!" It was too late, Yzma closed the door, locking it. "Oh, you cant, you just can't!" Coraline cried in anger. Kitty, Dudley, Chip and Dale saw Yzma holding a key and they glared at her. Yzma put the key in her pocket and walked downstairs. "No, she can't do this! She can't lock up Coraline!" Dale and Dudley snapped about to go after her, but Kitty and Chip stopped them. "We gotta get that key, guys, we just gotta get that key." said Kitty.


End file.
